1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an antenna used for a portable device.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable devices such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDA) and laptop computers are widely used. Antennas are installed in such portable devices to receive/send wireless signals. Generally, the antennas may receive/send wireless signals of different frequencies (e.g., DCS1800, PCS1900, UMTS2100, etc.), requiring that the antennas be multiband antennas.
However, most conventional multiband planar inverted F antennas (PIFAs) are unable to receive/send the signals of DCS1800 (bandwidths of about 1710 to 1880 MHz). Such antennas cannot satisfy requirements.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.